Diary of a Lovesick Cat
by UltimateMaknae
Summary: Shigure gives Kyo, Tohru and Yuki diaries for Christmas telling them to use them to vent and write what they are feeling. Completed. Diary form.
1. Diaries

Shigure gives Kyo, Tohru and Yuki diaries for Christmas telling them to use them to vent and write what they are feeling. Yaoi warning!

**Rated:** T, for now. Might push it up to M. Tell me whether I should or not.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fruits Basket, Yuki and Kyo would end up together (Much to the disgust of one of my friends who reads the manga) so it's pretty obvious I don't own it.

**(Kyo's Point-Of-View)**

Dear Diary,

This is so stupid! Why did that damn dog have to give us freaking diaries? Right, I know why. 'coz apparently I've gotta learn how to "vent." Now I have to write in it so that damn dog won't start making a fuss and that'll just make Tohru think its her fault. There is too much chaos in this house! And its all because of that damn rat! But of course **he** won't admit to that! **He**'s too good for that! Too _good_ for **me**! I'm getting off topic. Maybe this diary is good for something after all. Hmm. I'll just have to hide it really well.

-Kyo

**(3****rd**** Person)**

The door creaked as Shigure slipped into Kyo's room. The cat was asleep, it was 1 in the morning after all. Shigure hadn't gotten them diaries without locks accidently. "Hmmm" He thought to himself as he read what was written. "So that's how it is…"

And just as quietly as he arrived, Shigure left, leaving no proof he was ever there.

**I'll make the entries longer as I get better ideas for them. Please review and tell me if I should add more chapters or not!**


	2. Hiding Places

**Yay! I feel so happy! I only posted the first chapter of this today and I have two reviews! Thanks to falbreezy and snipits42 for reading this!**

**(Kyo's Point-of-view)**

Dear Diary,

Well whaddaya know, writing in this stupid thing yesterday actually made me hold in my temper better.

Maybe Shigure was right. Yeah right, like he cares.

I have this feeling that he's gotten the diaries just so he could read them. I wouldn't be surprised if he has already. He'll never find mine 'coz I've have found the perfect place to hide this without that snooping dog finding it.

Under a loose tile on the roof. Like he'd have the courage to go up there. He'd climb up, then call Hatori to get him down and if he came then that annoying rabbit would come too. I just hope that doesn't happen. This house already gets torn down on a regular basis, no thanks to that damn rat! Why does he always win? What am I doing wrong? Oh fuck. That idiotic dog is coming.

-Kyo


	3. Another person's thoughts

**Thank you to everyone who's review this story **

**Snipits42**

**Somehow (even if it means climbing on the roof in the middle of the night) I think he will.**

**Spirtwitch12**

**Lol. Thank You!**

**Alice Kite**

**Yuki's diary just for you! If people ask I'll probably do entries from people like Hatori or even Akito Should I change the title if I do that?**

**(Yuki's Point-of-View)**

Dear Diary,

Today was, different, to say the least. Hatori drove us to a nearby town and Miss Honda took us shopping. It wasn't something I had done in a long time, not with Akito watching my every move.

By the time it was lunchtime there were too many people crowding the Main Square, so we ate in one of the quieter places. Miss Honda really is amazing. She had packed a whole picnic for us to have. She must have thought Hatori would be eating with us.

The day would have been enjoyable, if not for that insufferable cat. Every time he saw something he thought he could win at, he challenged me too. Of course, I _always_ won. When is he going to learn? He would be much easier to be around if he didn't try to beat me every two seconds.

Oh well, I doubt that will change. **(A/N Haha! Yuki, you know **_**nothing**_**)**

It is after dinnertime now, so I must go help Miss Honda with the dishes.

-Yuki.

**Yay! Another person's point of view! Who will be next? Only I (and my notebook, and my laptop) know!**


	4. Reasons

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages~! We had people visiting us so I couldn't type the next chapter up. I'm sorry!**

**(Kyo's Point-of-View)**

Dear Diary,

Why can't I win against him? I've trained for longer than he has! Why do I keep _losing?_ But I guess its for the best that I don't win…

**(Third Person)**

Kyo paused in his writing, his face looking pained as he recalled that day…

_Akito stared down at the quivering form on the floor, a smirk on his face._

"_You are a monster! You are nothing! But, I'll make a deal with you…" Akito stopped his verbal abuse, the smirk of his face growing with every word as he thought of an even worse fate for the cat."If you beat Yuki before you graduate, I'll set you free… and lock __**him**__ up instead! And, if you can make him accept you, you'll both be free. Of course ,__** that**__ will __**never**__ happen! Who would want to be even associated with a defiled __**freak of nature**__ like you? No-one! No-one one wants you! You are just a waste of space!"_

_And all through this Kyo lay huddled on the floor, believing every word that came out of his mouth._

Kyo shuddered as he thought of it. He couldn't let **that** happen. He **couldn't**. _No, its better that I always lose _Kyo thought sadly._ And take the blame for even being born._

**Did the flashback part make sense? The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Random question. Has anyone here seen the Korean drama "You're Beautiful"?**


	5. Broken trust that was never there

**This story isn't really going anywhere so I'm going to alternate between 3****rd**** Person and diary entries for further chapters. My parents are out of the house so I'm using this as a chance to write more chapters Oh yeah, I don't think I put this last time but thoughts will be written in **_italics_** (unless I forget to)**

**Falbreezy**

**Sorry that the entries aren't that long I'm trying to base the entries on what I do in my day (And I don't do much) but I will try! Instead I might do diary entries of two different persons views each chapter. I don't know…**

**If anyone has suggestions for this story please tell me! My ideas aren't that good…**

**Warning, there'll be swearing in this chapter. I looked up the ratings on but it doesn't tell what rating it has to be for swearing, so I'm going to leave it at T.**

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Shigure stepped out of his office, looking down the hall to make sure no one was there. Quietly, with stealth not many people knew he had, he climbed up the stairs and entered Yuki's room. Kyo and Yuki had gone shopping for groceries with Tohru, so no one would catch him. Or so he thought.

_That damn rat!_ Kyo thought as he stormed out of the shop, leaving a smirking Yuki and Tohru, spluttering apologies, behind. _Of course __**he **__has to send __**me**__ to get something that __**Tohru**__ forgot! Not that I actually mind… but that's __**not the point!**_

Kyo stomped angrily back to the house.

"Hey! Is anybody home?" He yelled as he reached the front porch. _Hmmm… that stupid dog should have answered me… unless he's up to something…_

Kyo stormed into the house, just to see Shigure coming down from upstairs, carrying all their diaries.

He stopped to look at Kyo, a surprised look on his face "Oh, hello Kyo. I didn't expect you to be back so soon. "

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD!"<p>

"We're back!" Tohru sang happily as she entered the house. "Oh no! Shigure are you alright? What happened?" She was frantic, helping him up from the ground.

"Miss Honda, please don't help that idiot. You are just making his ego bigger" Yuki stated calmly, surveying the mess the living room was in.

"O-oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "Sorry!"

Yuki turned to glare at the cowering man on the floor. "So you have been reading are diaries." His glare was turning harder by the minute but suddenly, he smirked. "I knew it."

* * *

><p>Yuki lay on his bed, thinking through the events of the last few hours. Shigure was probably sulking and whining to Hatori, who was bandaging him up in his office. Tohru was making dinner and Kyo, well who knows where he his. <em>Come to think of it… I haven't seen him since I sent him back to house. Did something happen to him? <em>Yuki pondered. _Normally he would've murdered that dog for what he did. No. I can't worry about him. _And with that thought, he got up to tend to his garden. _I won't break that promise._

**Yay! 525 words! Ok, most of it was me ranting up the top… but still! Yuki has also made a promise with Akito. This should be interesting.**

**Sorry if I don't update as much in the next few weeks. I'm starting High School on Monday sooooo…..yeah, sorry.**


	6. Ways to kill a weed

**Just a note. In my story, only four people know why Kyo's trying to defeat Yuki. Tohru, Shigure, Hatori and Akito. The rest just think other odd reasons for it.**

**I feel happy! I have 13 reviews! I feel so happy that people review even though I don't update on a regular basis or have really long chapters like other authors have **

**Thank you!**

**I am really sorry for not updating for so long… I'm a horrible author .**

**(Tohru's Point-of-View)**

Dear Diary,

I feel so worried! When Yuki and I came home, Shigure was on the floor bleeding! And our diaries were there too! Well, except for Kyo's. He had been reading our diaries this whole time! But he was kind enough so let me stay here so I will not accuse him! –Tohru

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Yuki sighed as he crouched down to pull out the weeds that had invaded his garden. A weed. That's what Kyo was. Invading his life again and again. It would have been better for everyone if he'd just stay out. There **was **a reason he never let Kyo win, after all. _When will that stupid cat realise that he was making him lose for his own good? If it weren't for him, he'd be locked up! _Yuki thought angrily, ripping a plant out, lost in his thoughts.

He looked down, and realised his mistake, gently putting the plant back and patting down the soil around it.

_There is always a way to kill a weed…_

Kyo lay up on the roof, watching Yuki walk away. _To tend to his garden no doubt_. Yuki thought he and Tohru were the only ones who knew of his "Secret Base" but Kyo knew too. Many a time he had followed Yuki and just sat up in the trees, watching him look after his garden, making sure nothing happened to him. He had stopped once Yuki had started taking Tohru along. He wasn't needed. Tohru would look after him.

_But he would still watch_

**Yuki and Kyo are idiots. Has anyone else heard Block B's new song NalinA? KM392 go listen to it right now. It is awesome. I'm getting a Pig-Rabibit like the one from You're Beautiful! Yay! **


	7. Dusty old diaries

**This story has been kinda stuck in my mind so I decided to just finish it off. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed or even just read my story it makes me really happy. I hope this ending will be satisfactory.**

**(Kyo's-Point-of-View)**

_But he would still watch._

It was a few years since he had made that promise. A lot of things had happened, Akito had died, the curse had gone and they all were free. Who would have thought it would have turned out this way? I thought as I stretched out on the hammock I was laying on. He had confronted Yuki and they made peace, enraging Akito and throwing her into a fit. It wasn't pretty, but she was weak, and not much damage was done. Everyone was shocked to find her a girl of course. Everyone except that bastard dog and Hatori.

A lot had changed. Some of us were legal now so Shigure moved out to live with Ayame and Hatori. -Who knew what mischief they'd get up to- Tohru had gotten a house with Uo and Hana and Momiji, and Haru had moved in with us. Yeah, it was a crowd but - I smiled as I thought this - life, was…. fun.

"Kyo? Ah, Kyo!" Momiji bounded out of the house "Yuki said to tell you dinner's ready!" he exclaimed with a smile then ran back in. Oh yeah. And Yuki had finally learnt how to cook.

I stretched as I got up and started walking back inside.

We could never go back to what we used to have, we had to live now.

_And our diaries lay covered in dust, never to see the light of day again. For the better, or the worse, they had brought everyone's emotions out. Out enough to make life right again._

**A totally pointless ending to a totally pointless story. I honestly had no idea how this was gonna turn out. I thank all the people who have taken time to review **

**shyguy3896 **

**KM392**

**icecreamjudgement**

**spirtwitch12**

**falbreezy**

**Alice Kite**

**snipits42**

**You guys (sorry, and girls too) are awesome! Thank you for reading!**

_**~VampirifiedAngel**_


End file.
